Welcome To Paradise
by mc.hearts.ak
Summary: Kyo's death has taken a big toll on Tohru. But then this little kitty show's up. Maybe Kyo never left her after all. Or maybe she's nuts? read and find out.
1. Death Is Only The Begining

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Fruits Basket, sad ain't it?**

_Welcome To Paradise_

Mrow?

_I'll beat you some day you bastard I promise you that!_

Mrow?

You're, hopeless… 

MEOW!

I-It's not that great. Being the cat I mean… 

Tohru awoke screaming Kyo's name. She opened her eyes and started crying. Her shoulders shook violently with the all the tears she held back. She didn't want to belive it. He was really gone. She remembered that day all to clearly. He just pushed himself to hard. Wanting so badly to prove himself to his shitty family. She sighed with pain and relief when the tears finally stopped. She looked at her mother's picture and felt the tears come back but she didn't cry. She simply got dressed and went down stairs. It was still early so no one was awake. She had never really had this kind of rage and sadness in her before. It was all so alien. She went out side and breathed in the early morning air.

"Kyo-kun, come back to me." She whispered.

Kyo never came. And this made her even more angry. She couldn't help it. She sighed and sat on the porch and watched the sun rise. She heard a small rustle from the tree above her. She looked up and for a split second she could have swore she saw Kyo's face. She jumped up and saw a small orange tabby jump from the tree.

"Kyo…?" she said hoping, praying to any god listening.

"Mrow?" the cat said walking lazily up to her.

Tohru collapsed on her knees and started to cry again. It all hurt so much. The cat walked up to her and licked her tears.

"Meow?" the cat tried again.

Tohru looked at the cat again, "Please say your him…please, I need him…"

The cat looked stunned and seemed to smile at her. He jumped on her shoulders and put his little nose in her ear.

_"I never left you."_


	2. What's New Pussy Cat?

**Disclaimer-Me no own Fruits Basket, so you no sue! Did I spell that right??**

_Welcome To Paradise chp.2_

Tohru jumped when she heard those small words. She turned and looked at the cat who, was now grooming himself. She tried to say something but it came out as a small whimper.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked hopefully to the cat on her shoulder.

The cat turned and gave an evil hiss. Tohru turned to what the cat was hissing at. Yuki stood on the porch watching her. His eyes narrowed toward the cat on her shoulder.

"Tohru-kun, you should come inside. You'll catch a cold out here." He said gracefully.

Tohru hiccupped and nodded, "I'll be there in a minute." Her voice came out cracked and weak.

Yuki nodded and went back inside. The cat stopped hissing the instant Yuki went inside. Tohru turned to the cat again and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Please, please tell me if you're Kyo. I need to know. I can't go on crying everyday for him. Even though I want to. Please, tell me." She said with tears spilling out.

The cat looked at her with big eyes and started to purr and rub against her cheek. Tohru stood abruptly and the cat jumped on the ground. Tohru gave on long cry of anguish, sadness and frustration. Big mistake. A second later Shigure and Yuki came running out of the house and to her side in record time. Exactly 1.2 seconds. Tohru blinked back tears when Yuki took her hand and looked at her strait in the eye.

"Tohru are you all right?" Shigure asked hastily, looking around for anything or anyone who could have hurt her.

"I'm fine." Her voice came out firm and more bitter than she wanted.

Yuki and Shigure ignored her and eyed the orange tabby who started to hiss and yowl.

"Where the hell did that bastard come from?" Shigure asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"He was here when I came to check on Tohru about a couple of minutes ago." Yuki said calmly.

Shigure looked at Tohru and expected and explanation.

"He came from the tree." She said quietly.

Yuki sighed. "Are you all right Tohru?"

She nodded and continued to look at the cat. Shigure sighed and gave the cat a swift kick. The cat stopped yowling but still hissed. Shigure turned his attention to Tohru,

"If your ok, then why did you scream?"

Tohru looked at the cat and said, "I stubbed my toe."

Yuki looked at Shigure and shrugged.

"On what, exactly?" Shigure asked.

Tohru took in a deep breath and looked around, "The cat."

Yuki's face went blank, "The cat…?"

Tohru nodded and got out of Yuki's grasp to pick up the cat. The cat stopped hissing when Tohru had him in her arms. Shigure gave a disgusted look and sighed.

"I need to go back to work. So, be good children and-"

"Can I keep him?" Tohru asked quickly.

Shigure blinked, "What?"

"Can I keep him? The cat I mean."

Shigure sighed and started to walk back to the house.

"I don't care go ahead."

The cat gave a small meow and Tohru looked down at him he was purring. She smiled and started to laugh.

"Tohru-Chan, what's so funny?" Yuki asked.

Tohru smiled and just went back inside to her room with her beloved Kyo-Kun.

When she settled down on her big bed and sat the cat on it she started to chatter on about nothing until she heard the cat meow. She looked at him waiting for a word or two but nothing happened.

"Your Kyo-Kun right? Please talk to me." She asked, starting to get worried.

The cat started to groom himself then looked up and Tohru. His little eyes looked so serious as he inched closer to her. Her eyes went wide as she watched the cat come closer and closer when finally the cat was nose to nose with her. She waited then the cat swatted at her head. She blinked and sat up strait.

"Kyo-Kun?"

The cat gave a small purr and jumped off the bed to explore. When the cat reached the door it swung open. The cat skidded across the floor to under the bed.

"Sohma-Kun!" Tohru said shocked.

Yuki glared at the cat, who started to creep out from under the bed. The cat gave a small meow and Tohru all but jumped down on the floor to grab him and gather him into her arms. She held him close to her breasts. And cradled him like a baby. Yuki gave a disgusted look.

"Must you hold him like that?" He said walking weary to sit on the bed.

The cat started to purr and play with Tohru's hair.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

Yuki sighed, "B-because, he's, he's, NOT just a cat."

"I know that." She said happily.

"You do?" Yuki asked stupidly.

The cat wriggled out of Tohru's arms and scratched Yuki on the cheek. Yuki quickly tried to grab the cat but Tohru pounced on Yuki, turning him into a rat under her. She quickly jumped to her feet to find a squished Yuki. He shuddered and stood on his hind legs. Yuki sighed and looked up to find the cat's furry face.

"Oh Shit."


	3. I step back mrow! With a boom

**Disclaimer-me no own, you no sew,((did I spell that right?))**

Welcome To Paradise chp.3 

The cat seemed to grin at Yuki. Tohru blinked once then tried to grab the cat but he pounced on Yuki. Yuki squealed as he entered the cat's mouth. His little hind legs and tail were going crazy trying to break free. The cat jumped down from the bed and ran out before Tohru could do anything.

Shigure was sitting peacefully at his desk when the cat came running in pouncing on his desk with Yuki's rear end dangling out of his mouth. Shigure blinked and laughed at the little mouse struggling. The cat bit a little harder just to hear the mouse squeal and then spat him out on Shigure's lap.

"Eww, that's just sick man." Shigure said picking up the dazed Yuki.

The cat just spat at Shigure and trotted back to Tohru.

"You can't be doing that." Tohru said when the cat entered the room.

The cat just jumped on her bed and fell asleep. Tohru sighed and climbed on the bed and laid down next to him, and drifted off as well.

The cat fluttered his eyes open and stretched. When he turned his head Yuki and Shigure where glaring at him.

"We know its you Kyo." Yuki said quietly.

The cat blinked and stared at him. He mewed and trotted over to Tohru. She stirred only a little to take the cat into her arms. Shigure sighed and led the frustrated Yuki out of the room closing the door behind them.

"I think he's in denial." Shigure said once they were in the living room.

"I think he's just full of shit." Yuki said sitting down.

As Tohru slept, she dreamed. She dreamt of Kyo. Of him, all of him. She thought she even heard his voice, and his hands touching her face.

_'I never left you Tohru. I'm still here. I'm watching…'_

She awoke to bright orange eyes staring at her.

"Kyo…?"

The cat mewed and licked her face. She sighed when she realized he wasn't there,

"Is it really you, or have I just finally lost it?"

The cat flipped his tail and took a ribbon out of her hair and jumped under the bed. Tohru laughed and flopped on the floor to get him. When she looked under the bed for him a hand grabbed her. She tried to scream, but the hand covered her mouth. Another hand pulled her under the bed. She was frightened, but she didn't scream. She closed her eyes and waited. Then the hand moved, and she opened her eyes.

"Kyo." She said in one breath.


End file.
